My True Self
by SeaMoonlight Butterfly
Summary: Mamoru finds out that Usagi is Sailor Moon but now that he knows he starts thinking about how he really feels about her...
1. Chapter 1

So ok this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it….

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

Chapter 1

Usuagi wake upppppp....Ughh five more minutes. Usuagi wake up. Luna says. Five more minutes. Usuagi if you don't wake up I'll scratch you. Epp, I look at the clock, I'm going to be late. I wash my teeth, change into my uniform and do my hair at the same time all under five , I'm going to be late again as I do my 100 running dash to school. Thunk, gomen sir...Hello Odango, running late again...Don't call me THAT my name is Usuagi...U-SUA-GI can't you ever get it right you jerk. Gosh Odango do you have to scream so loud...lower down your decibels, one of this days your going to leave somebody deaf. Well I hope it's you Mamoru-Baka. Your such a jerk. Ahhhhh I'm late....I can't believe that baka made me late to class again, ughhh why does he has to be that way with me, doesn't he have something else to do than make me miserable with his hurtful comments. And to make matters worst Ms. Haruna gave me detention again, I hope she's not in a bad mood......

Later....

Hello Motoki-san can I have a double chocolate milkshake please...coming right up, Usuagi-san.. thank you. How was your day Usuagi-chan? It was ok I guess but I didn't do good on a test again and I don't know what I'm going tell my parents anyways, thanks for the shake Motoki-san. ODANGO your late again. Sorry Rei I had detention again. Well you should wake up earlier...Ughhh your soooo mean Rei. Reis is right Usuagi you should start waking up earlier..._well if I wasn't fighting youmas everydayI wouldn't be waking up late everyday a girl needs her sleep._...ok..ok..Ami would you help me study for the next exam I really need help studying I don't want to fail another test. Ami smiled, sure. Finally you say something mature, Rei said. Hey what's that supposed to mean I'm sai-...Beeeeeeep...Beeeeeeep..Moon here..Usuagi hurry there's a Youma in the park, Mokoto says. Right! We'll be right there. Girls let's go, she said in her Sailor Moon voice. What neither of them noticed is the shocked look on a certain tall raven haired guy with midnight blue eyes who was sitting in a booth closer to them who heard everything they said........


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry I haven't updated…..it has been a busy week so far and school is almost over plus final exams…sorry..

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

Chapter 2

**Mamoru's POV**

"No way, that can't be true. Usagi can't be Sailor Moon. She's too much of a klutz, but what if it's true, his consciousness said. In some ways it makes sense but I guess I'll find out. The overwhelming feeling of Sailor Moon transforming washed over him."

I have to go Motoki I'll see you later. Ok, Mamoru, bye. "I got into a hidden alley and transformed. I got there just in time to save Sailor Moon from that youma, but not fast enough."

Are you ok Sailor Moon? Yes, I'm ok, in a reassuring voice. 

"She feels so small in my arms and she fits perfectly." I threw a few roses at the youma. Sailor Moon use your tiara!

Ai, she said. MOON TIARA ACTION!

And the youma was gone; the only thing that was left was a pile of moon dust. "I was watching Sailor Moon carefully and noticed that she was holding to her side. When the girls were gone I went over to her."

**Narrator's POV**

"Usagi went into a deserted area of the park and transformed." MOON PRISM POWER! There was a bright pink light and then it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Now standing there was Tokyo's savior, Sailor Moon.

**Usagi's POV**

I got to the park in time to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus fighting the youma. I watched and looked at the battle waiting for my turn to fight and turn the youma into dust.

I was watching the youma carefully when I saw that it was aiming to throw a dark energy ball at Sailor Mars. I ran to her quickly and pushed her so she could avoid been hit by the dark energy ball. Unfortunately, I was right in the middle of the oncoming dark energy ball and suddenly I was off my feet. Tuxedo Kamen saved me once again from being hit by the energy ball.

He smells just like roses and earth, but in a really good way. He set me down. Are you ok Sailor Moon? Yes, I'm ok, I said in my best reassuring voice that I could muster.

He threw a few roses at the youma and that weakened it a lot. Sailor Moon use your Tiara! Ai, she said.

MOON TIARA ACTION!

The youma turned to dust and that was when I noticed that I was hurt and that I was bleeding on my side.

MOON! Why did you have to push me?, Rei said. Because if I hadn't pushed you, you would have been dead by now, I said. "Why does she always treat me like that?"

Well next time don't push me so hard, she said.

Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei and I said goodbye.

From a distance I saw Tuxedo Kamen watching me from a tree. "I walked over to him."

Thank you for saving me from that youma, I said. It's not a problem. Are you really ok Sailor Moon, you aren't hurt or anything right?, he said. I tried not look or sound nervous.

I'm ok, and I'm not hurt as you can see, but thanks for asking. Have a good day Tuxedo Kamen-Sama.

He left...Sigh. "How am I going to get home now that I hurt myself?" As I made my way home I couldn't stop thinking about the way I feel everything Tuxedo Kamen takes me in his arms." "I'm curious as to why he is also looking for the rainbow crystals. We have to find our princess so we could defeat the negaverse." I was still thinking about all of this when suddenly I hit into something hard and fell.

Odango Atama why are you always bumping into me? Do you like me or something..?,Mamoru said.

I got angry and started yelling. Don't Call Me That my name is USAGI...U-SA-GI can't you ever get it right you Baka?

I started to walk away and grabbed he me by the hand. Usagi why are you bleeding?, he asked all of the sudden with worry edging in his voice.

I'm not bleeding, I said. Are you sure because I'm sure that if you weren't bleeding there wouldn't be blood in your side of the shirt, he said. "I started to panic thinking of what I was going to say." But luckily he was distracted enough for me to run away from him as fast as I can...

ODANGO COME BACK!

I kept running until I got home and went to my room to clean my self and bandaged my cut. I couldn't help and think about the way Mamoru looked at me and the worry in his voice when he saw that I was hurt what was that supposed to mean...I don't get him.

Suddenly my communicator goes off and the Venus sign is appears. I picked it up. Hey Usagi, are you coming to the arcade? Yes in a bit why? Oh nothing I was just thinking that we should go there and play some videos games. I bet that I could beat you at Sailor V. You know what I'm going there now. See ya. I hurried and runned out exitedly over to the arcade. I just hope that Mamoru-baka isn't there anymore.

So there you have it...thanks to those who left reviews..your suggestions and help are very much appreciated. Thanks and I hope to update soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I'm hoping to find a way to update faster but I'll keep trying I don't want to upset my readers….thanks to all who have reviewed, it has helped me a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

Chapter 3

**Mamoru's POV**

I couldn't help and notice as Sailor Moon left that she had her hands on her side and that there was blood. When I noticed, it was too late to go after her. I cursed under my breath.

I detransformed and started walking. What do I really feel for Sailor Moon, it's so confusing. First there is the princess of my dreams then there is Sailor Moon and this connection I have with her what does this all means?Suddenly I felt something hard bump into me.

"Odango Atama why do you always bump into me? Do you like me or something?, I said.

I watched as her eyes grew angry . Don't Call Me That my name is USAGI...U-SA-GI can't you ever get it right you Baka?

As she was yelling at me I couldn't help and notice that she was holding to her side and that she was bleeding. All of the sudden an image of Sailor Moon came into my head holding her side the same way that Usagi was now holding her side.

She started walking away but I grabbed her fast before she could get away.

Usagi why are you bleeding?,I said.

I started thinking of the possibilities of Usagi being Sailor Moon. They both had the same hairstyle, they were both klutz; but who am I kidding Sailor Moon is more graceful than Usagi, at least she fights off….I couldn't finish that train of thought because next thing I know is that Usagi is running away from me.

ODANGO COME BACK!

**Usagi's POV**

I walked into the arcade hoping that Mamoru wasn't there. I started thinking of the way Mamoru looked when he saw that I was bleeding and that I hurt myself. But why did he care? Would it be possible that he isn't a baka at all and that he actually cares?

It couldn't be true. He is always insulting me and teasing me to no end. I walked into the arcade carefully seeing if Mamoru was there.

I sigh in relief seeing that he wasn't there.

"Hey Motoki-onii-san, can I have a chocolate milkshake with extra whip cream?, I asked."

"Yeah sure Usa, how have you've been?, he asked."

"I have been good. I have been busy but it's ok."

"Here is your shake Usagi-chan."

"Thanks", I said.

I spotted Mina sitting in a booth in the back corner. I gulped, she is up to something I could see it in her face.

"Hey Mina."

"Hey Usagi, how you've been doing, you know after the battle?"

I have been doing good, I said carefully.

"So where are the girls, I thought there were going to be here too?", I said.

"Oh, there are going to be here in about ten minutes then we are going to the temple to discuss the battle.", Mina said.

**10 minutes later…**

"I am shocked Odango is here first than us, Rei said."

"Why do you have to be so mean Rei, everytime I do something wrong you yell at me and then when I do something good you yell at me too."

"Well if you weren't such an Odango Atama, then I wouldn't be yelling at YOU, Rei said."

Everybody was staring at Rei like she had grown a second head.

"Ok everybody let's go to the shrine and discuss you know what, Ami said"

We got to the shrine and they started discussing the battle but I couldn't really put my mind in the battle all I could think is about Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Mamoru. What does this mean, why can't I take both men out of my head, if only they were the same person then it would be so much easier.

"ODANGO! Pay attention!", Rei said.

"Sorry, I said"

"As I was saying, Rei said. We need to know why Tuxedo Kamen is behind the rainbow crystals, where he came from, and if he is an enemy or an allied."

I started thinking and I felt that Tuxedo Kamen was not an enemy; he is not evil because if he were evil then he wouldn't be saving my life every time a youma comes for me or I klutz out.

The Senshi meeting finished and I went home. I ate dinner and went upstairs to do part of my homework and went to bed. As I went to bed I couldn't stop thinking about the day's events and my feelings with that in mind I went to sleep and started dreaming…

Well thanks again to all of you that have written a reviewed, they are really much appreciated. I hope to update soon..Maybe tomorrow….we'll see….any ways..thanks to all and I hope you guys liked the chapter…..


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated I had final exams….but guess what school is finished for me…but I want to say thank you to all of you who had reviewed, put me on story and author alert, it means a lot to me..

Chapter 4

Previously: The Senshi meeting finished and I went home. I ate dinner and went upstairs to do part of my homework and went to bed. As I went to bed I couldn't stop thinking about the day's events and my feelings with that in mind I went to sleep and started dreaming…

**Usagi's POV**

_I was walking in a garden full of beautiful red roses. I looked down and saw myself dressed in a beautiful white gown with pearls around my waist. I couldn't dwell too much on that because at that moment I saw someone that looked just like me._

"_Endymion where are you?"_

_Right here Serenity, a guy said, which I assume is Endymion._

_I have been looking for you my dear prince, I thought that you weren't going to come, Serenity said._

_Well I had to escape from my generals although I think that Kunzite and Venus has something going on because today I saw them talking real close, Endymion said. _

_Really, that is really interesting to know. I bet that the other senshi's are in love with the other shitennou, because I saw Zoicite and Mercury talking real close too, I said._

_Maybe there is something going on between them, Endymion said._

_Let's enjoy our date then, Serenity said._

_All of the sudden I felt myself go into Serenity's body and felt everything she was feeling at that moment._

_I looked up to see of the men called Endymion and couldn't help but have a feeling of recognition towards him, like I know him from somewhere, like I have met him before or might have even loved him. _

_But why am I having this feelings I don't even know him. _

_Serenity would you care to dance with me?, Endymion asked._

_He gave me a rose at that moment that came out of thin air. I gasped knowing well that the only person I knew that could do that was Tuxedo Kamen-sama._

_But it couldn't be, he couldn't be him, the men of my dreams. But thinking about him I started thinking about another person that Endymion reminds of. I looked deep into the blue midnight eyes of Endymion and all of the sudden Mamoru's image came into my head and I couldn't help but wonder how he could look like the person who is standing right in front of me._

_What does this dream mean. As I was dancing with Endymion I couldn't help and notice that I felt save and that I felt that I love him. He was bending down his head to kiss me…_

I woke up all of the sudden, sweating. What was that dream all about?

Why am I, all of the sudden having dreams about this men called Endymion?

I looked at the clock and saw that it was six o clock in the morning. Luna was still asleep. I woked up, after that dream I couldn't go back to sleep. I started dressing up for school. At that moment Luna wakes up.

Serena, you are awake at this hour? I am surprise?, Luna says.

Yes Luna I am awake, I just couldn't sleep well, I said

Are you ok Usagi?, she ask.

Yes I am fine Luna, go back to sleep.

I go down stairs and see my mother starting to make breakfast. She sees me.

Usagi, why are you awake at this hour? You are usually still sleeping, my mother says.

I just felt like waking up earlier today. I didn't feel like being late to school today, I lied.

Oh well that is good, she says all happily.

I said bye to my mother and started walking to school, maybe I'll stop by the arcade seeing that I have time…

**Mamoru's POV**

I couldn't believe that I let Usagi escape like that and that I was so distracted thinking about the possibilities of Usagi being Sailor Moon. I walked into my apartment.

I made a list in my head about all the things that I know about Usagi and Sailor Moon.

They have the same hairstyle and hair color.

They have the same eye color, the bluest blue I have ever seen,

They are both a klutz

They were bleeding on the same side and holding on the same way.

That's all I have for now but still…

I couldn't get the feeling out of seeing Usagi hurt and bleeding. Why am I so worried about her? What do I feel for her right now?

I went and took a shower. And started to study but I couldn't get Usagi and Sailor Moon out of my head. At that moment I zoned out and started dreaming…

_I saw myself going towards garden full of the most beautiful red roses I have ever seen. I saw someone walking towards it, the same way I was._

_I looked down at myself and was shocked to see me dressed in a black armor with a black and red cape. I couldn't help and notice that the guy I saw was dressed the same way as me and that he somehow looks like me._

"_Endymion, where are you?"_

_I know that voice, I thought to myself._

_Right here Serenity, the guy named Endymion said._

_All of the sudden I felt myself being dragged into Endymions' body._

_I saw her run right into my arms, I couldn't control my actions or what I felt. But deep down in knew that this was right. That this was supposed to happen._

_I have been looking for you, I thought you weren't going to come, Serenity said._

_Well I had to escape from my generals although I think that Kunzite and Venus has something going on because today I saw them talking real close, Endymion said. _

_Really, that is really interesting to know. I bet that the other senshi's are in love with the other shitennou, because I saw Zoicite and Mercury talking real close too, I said._

_Maybe there is something going on between them, Endymion said._

_Lets enjoy our date then, Serenity said._

_I looked down at her and I felt myself go into shock. I recognized that face and those eyes and her hairstyle. She looked just like the princess of my dreams but also she looked like Usagi and Sailor Moon. Right then I knew that usage, Sailor Moon and the princess were the same person._

_Serenity would you care to dance with me?, I asked._

_She accepted. We started dancing and I couldn't help and think about everything I have discovered from this dream._

_I looked down into her eyes and found myself bending down my head to kiss her. As I was going to kiss her…_

I woke up. I laid there thinking about everything that I discovered in the dream. First Usagi is Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess and then that I am the prince of Earth and that my real name is Endymion.

I got dressed and went out. As I was walking to the arcade I noticed a pair of Odangos walking my way…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put me on author and story alert I really appreciate it… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

**so here goes another chapter….**

Chapter 5

**Mamoru's POV**

I saw Usagi walking my way with a thoughtful expression. I couldn't help but think if she knew that she was the moon princess. Well there is one way to find out.

As I was thinking about all this I felt something bump into me.

Gomen sir, I wasn't looking, Usagi said.

It's ok Usagi, I said.

She looked at me in shock at me having said her name not calling her odango.

She looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

You said my name, are you ok? Did I bumped into you really hard?, she asked concerned.

I am fine, and no you really didn't bump into me that hard since you were walking odango, I said. I wanted to kick myself there, why did I call her odango again. It must be a habit.

Her eyes flashed and her face got all red from anger.

Why you Baka…..cant you say my name right ever, yeah sure you said it once, but do you really have to go back and call me That! My name is U-SA-GI…GET IT RIGHT YOU JERKWARD.

She was now screaming..

Lower down the decibels Odango, you are going to leave somebody deaf one of these days, I said.

I saw her walk away to school.

_You know you shouldn't have teased her like that_, my conscious said.

Well I can't help it, she is so cute when she gets angry, I thought to my conscious.

_Well don't do anything that you will regret later, if you want to get her and find out if she knows that she is the moon princess then you have to treat her nice,_ my conscious said.

I started walking to the arcade and ignored my conscious…

**Usagi's POV**

As I was walking to the arcade I bumped into something hard.

Gomen sir, I wasn't looking, I said.

It's ok Usagi, the voice of a men said.

I looked all of the sudden and was shocked that Mamoru said my name right for once. I couldn't help and think that right there he looks like the prince of my dreams with those deep midnight blue eyes and his black hair he looks so cute. Wait what cute, did I said that? What is happening to me? Could it be that he could…? No that's impossible.

You said my name, I said.

I got worried all of the sudden it wasn't normal for him to say my name.

Are you ok? Did I bumped into you really hard?, I asked with worry.

I am fine, and no you really didn't bump into me that hard since you were walking odango, Mamoru said.

All of the sudden I got really angry. Everything was going ok until he called me odango.

Why you Baka…..cant you say my name right ever, yeah sure you said it once, but do you really have to go back and call me That! My name is U-SA-GI…GET IT RIGHT YOU JERKWARD.

She was now screaming.

Lower down the decibels Odango, you are going to leave somebody deaf one of these days, Mamoru said.

I couldn't deal with this right now so I walked away.

What neither of them saw is Mina across the street who witnessed everything they said…..

**Mina's POV**

Gosh why can't those two stop fighting and admit that they love each other. I could see the connection there, I am the goddess of love after all, I thought to myself.

I walked into the arcade and saw Motoki, I went over to him to tell him of my plan to get Usagi and Mamoru together. It's about time that we do something about it.

Hello Motoki, how are you?, I said with my best smile.

Good, he said.

So I need you to help me with a plan I have, I said.

What kind of plan?, he asked.

Well I was thinking I am tired of hearing Usagi and Mamoru fight every time they see each other, and that is every day. So I was thinking that we should plan something so they can confess that they are in love with each other, I said.

You are right Mina, it's about time we do something to get them together, but what were you thinking on doing?, he asked.

Well I'll tell you when the other girls come in the afternoon, I'll be here extra early so that we could plan without worrying about Usagi and Mamoru finding out. If you can think of any ideas that would be great, I said.

Don't worry Mina I think that I could help you a lot since I am Mamoru's best friend, he said.

Thanks Motoki see you later, bye, I said.

Bye Mina, Motoki said.

I called Rei.

Mars here what's wrong?, Rei said.

Nothing is wrong Rei, I just need to tell that you have to come early to the arcade because I have a plan to make Usagi and Mamoru stop fighting.

Oh, well I'll be there really early, but you know that you shouldn't use the communicator for this, the communicator is for an emergency like a youma attack.

Ok, ok, I know but this is really important by Rei.

I called Makoto.

Jupiter here.

Where's the trouble?, Jupiter said.

There is no trouble Makoto I am just calling you to tell you that you have to come to the arcade really early because I have a plan to get Usagi and Mamoru to stop fighting and confess their love for each other.

Oh ok, I'll be there really early. It's about time we do something about it it's really obvious that they like each other.

Well see ya later, Jupiter out.

Last but not least I called Ami.

Mercury here.

Ami there is no trouble I am just calling to tell you to come to the arcade really early because I have a plan to make Usagi and Mamoru fight and confess their love for each other.

Minako you know that you shouldn't meddle with them, Ami said.

But Ami-chan, I am the goddess of love and can see that there's a really strong connection between Usagi and Mamoru and that they are only fighting to hide their feelings for each other, I said.

Fine, Mina I'll help, I just hope that I don't regret this, Ami said,

Thank you Ami and don't let Usagi know anything about this, I said.

See ya at school, bye, I said.

I started walking to school with a huge smile and started thinking that Usagi and Mamoru doesn't know what is going to hit them….

**So I hope you guys like this chapter….hmmm…what is Minako scheming….that is going to be good. Well until next time and thanks to those who have reviewed and put me on author and story alerts.**

**Thanks a bunch…. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Usagi's POV**

I got to school early for the first time. I bet that they are going to be very surprised to see me here so early, of well there's a first time for everything. I walked into the classroom and was greeted by Ms. Haruna.

Hello Usagi I am very surprise to see you here so early, Ms. Haruna said.

Yeah I got up early today, I said.

Well good for you Usagi, keep it up, Ms. Haruna said.

Good Morning Ami, I said.

Usagi, well this is certainly a surprise, why are you here so early?, Ami asked.

Well I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, that's why I came early, I said.

Well it's really good that you came early so you won't have detention today, Ami said.

Yeah that's a relief, I said.

The rest of the day passed calmly although when I saw Minako there was this expression that I couldn't decipher although there is this weird feeling I am having that she is up to something. Oh well, I guess she'll tell me when the time comes.

I was walking out of school with my friends.

Guys see you later I am going for a walk to the park, bye, I said.

Bye, Ami, Mina, and Makoto said.

As I walked to the park, I found a hidden rose garden. I couldn't help but go into the little garden it seems so peaceful, but it kind of reminds me of my dream of a garden full of the most beautiful red roses I had ever seen. What could that dream be? Could it be that I am somehow connected to the moon princess because I am Sailor Moon?

I am so confused. And who is this Endymion? He seems so familiar like I know him from somewhere. Somewhere inside of me my heart seems to beat quickly from reconition.

Who could Endymion be at this lifetime, could he have been reincarnated?

**Mina's POV**

I got to school and barely made it on time but I couldn't afford to be late today, especially that I had to tell everybody about my plan. When I entered the classroom I was shocked to see Usagi seating next to Ami reading a manga and Ami reading a book on physics.

Hello Ami, Hello Usagi, I said.

Ami looked up. Well you and Usagi seemed to be on time today for the first time, Ami said.

Well you know I didn't really feel like being late today, I said.

The rest of the day was boring but what can you expect from school. Anyways I had to find a way to keep Usagi out of the arcade. Luckily I didn't have to do nothing, Usagi has had this far off expression the whole day.

Guys see you later I am going for a walk to the park. Bye, Usagi said.

Bye, Ami , Makoto, and me said.

Ami, Makoto and I walked to the arcade. I was relieved that I didn't have to come up with a plan to get rid of Usagi for a few hours so we could discuss about how are we going to get Mamoru and Usagi together.

We walked into the arcade.

Hi Motoki, we said.

Hi girls go into the back I'll be taking my break in about a minute and then we could discuss the plan, Motoki said.

Ok, we said.

Hey when Rei gets here can you tell her to come to the back, I said.

Sure, Motoki said.

Hey girls I am here hope that I am not late, Rei said.

No you aren't late you are just in time, I said.

Anyways lets go to the back before Mamoru comes and gets suspicious, I said.

We went into the back room.

Ok girls like you all know I think we should plan something to get Usagi and Mamoru together, I said. Any o f you have an idea of what we could do?, I asked.

Well we could set them up on a blind date, Makoto said.

That could work but there are flaws on the plan, like they could walk away, I said.

As the goddess of love I think that they should be in an isolated area, locked, somewhere where could not escape especially since they can't be together for more than 5 minutes talking civilly unless they are fighting, I said.

Actually I think Minako has a point and a good plan for the first time, Makoto said.

At that moment Motoki enters.

Hey girls what did I miss, he said.

Well we think that it is better that we lock Usagi and Mamoru together in a close area where they could not escape.

Well that is a good idea but how are we going to get them there and where will they be locked?, Rei said.

Well I think that It should be in a really small place where they could not move a lot and they will be really close, I said.

That is a really good idea. But problem is how are we going to get Mamoru there?, Ami said.

Well I think I could take care of that we just need to know where it's going to be, Motoki said.

Well this seems like a plan…..

**I know that this seems like a really short chapter but it will be my last chapter before I travel, which I wont write for almost two months but don't worry, I'll have a notebook close to me so that I could write my story and maybe even finish it. But When I get back expect a few chapters.**

**Have a great summer everyone….and have fun…..oh and thanks for those who have reviewed it means a lot to me….well have fun….. **


	7. Chapter 7

So I am back! I had a great vacation...so I made this chapter extra longer for you guys!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Mamoru's POV**

As I was walking to the arcade I saw a pair of odangos through the crowd, I knew it was Usagi. I followed Usagi to the park and then saw that she found my secret rose garden. I saw her sitting down in the middle of the garden. She looks so serene, I thought. She had a really pensive expression on her face, like she's thinking about something important.

After ten minutes or so of watching her sitting there thinking I stepped into the garden completely.

Hello Usagi, he said.

She stood up and turned around quickly. I saw surprise in her face.

What are you doing here? I thought nobody knew about this place, she said.

Well I know of it because I found this place a long time ago and made a secret rose garden where I could come and think, I said.

Again, she had that surprise look on her face.

Well I'm sorry I didn't know. These are the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. This place reminds me of somewhere I've been to a really long time ago, she said.

Well, you are welcomed here anytime, I said.

Thank you, she said.

How is the cut on your side, I asked.

Oh, its already healed it wasn't that big of a deal, she said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Could she possibly know that she is the moon princess? The one that everybody is trying to find. After I got that dream and saw everything clearly I got my memories back. Although what's really interesting is that this place reminds her of a place she went a long time ago...

Suddenly my trail of thoughts and the silence was interrupted by a beep.

I knew that beep. It was the other senshis telling Usagi that there's a youma attack.

I saw her get up quickly.

I have to go, see ya, she said.

I went after her a few minutes later and saw her transform, luckily she didn't see me. I went behind the bushes and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

**Usagi's POV**

As I was thinking about Endymion and who he could possibly be, I heard a rustling from the bushes.

Hello Usagi, Mamoru said.

I got up and turned around quickly.

I was shocked and surprise to see Mamoru standing there in front of me.

What are you doing here? I thought nobody knew about this place, I said.

Well I know of it because I found this place a long time ago and made a secret rose garden where I could come and think, Mamoru said.

I was again surprise to know that he did this, who would have thought that he was capable of doing something as beautiful as this.

Well I am sorry I didn't know. These are the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. This place reminds me of somewhere I've been to a really long time ago, she said.

Well you are welcomed here anytime, Mamoru said.

Thank you, I said.

How is the cut on your side, he asked.

Oh it's already healed, it wasn't that big of a deal, I said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Somehow with Mamoru sitting besides me I feel protected, safe. He reminds me of Endymion right now, they look alike. Maybe it's this place that makes me feel like this but I wonder why I get these dreams. Could I possibly be the moon princess?

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

Great another youma...

I got up quickly.

I have to go, see ya, I said.

I ran into a hidden clearing and transformed.

MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!

I ran out of the clearing into the battle.

I saw Mercury right away in her little computer trying to find the youmas' weak point.

Have you found it's weak point yet? , I asked.

Not yet but almost, Mercury said.

The other girls were attacking the youma.

MARS FIRE IGNITE ATTACK!

THUNDER CRASH ATTACK!

LOVE ME CHAIN ATTACK!

Sailor Moon it's weak point its his stomach, Mercury said.

Hai, I said.

MOON TIARA ACTION!

Yes, moon dusted, I said.

Good job Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen said and he left.

Thank you, I whispered.

**Later at Rei's shrine...**

Hello...Earth to Usagi, Mina said.

Uh?, i said.

Hey where has your head been today, Mina asked.

Nowhere, it's just I have a lot to think about, believe it or not, I said.

What were you thinking about, she asked with concern suddenly lacing her tone.

Oh, nothing you should worry about, I said.

Hey, I have a feeling that you are scheming something and you are not telling me about it, I said.

Mina looked a little nervous all of the sudden as well as the girls.

Oh, I'm not scheming or hiding anything, if I had something to tell you I would have told you already, Mina said.

Hey Odango, I' am having a sleepover on Friday, can you come, Rei asked.

Yeah sure, I said.

Ok, Rei said.

And don't call me Odango, pyro, I said.

Whatever, you are still and odango atama for me, Rei said.

Girls don't start fighting again, Ami said.

I looked at my watch suddenly and saw the time.

Girls I have to go home, bye, I said.

Bye, the girls said.

**Mina's POV**

After Usagi left to go home I thought of where we could lock Usagi and Mamoru together.

Hey Rei, I think that we should lock up Mamoru and Usagi this weekend during the sleepover, because who knows how long it's going to take to get them together, I said.

True, but yeah I think it's a good idea to lock them up this weekend, Rei said.

]

We just have to find a place to lock them up, Ami said.

And if you are going to lock them up I going to have to cook a meal for like three days because who knows how long it's going to take, like you said Mina, Makoto said.

Hey what about if we lock them up in one of Rei's storage room, Mina suggested.

Yeah that's a great idea Mina, Ami said.

Well I could prepare the room for them, Rei said with a somewhat amused expression.

Ok so it's settled, all we have to do now is talk to Motoki, so he could bring Mamoru here, Makoto said.

I'll deal with that, Mina said...

**So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter... I think it's one of my longest one yet...so make sure to review...Enjoy your summer...**

**SeaMoonlightbutterfly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed...And here is another chapter...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Mina's POV**

_**Thursday afternoon at the arcade...**_

Hey girls I'll be right back, I said.

Ok, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Usagi said.

Luckily, Mamoru hasn't come yet.

Hey Motoki, I said.

Hello Mina what can I do for you, Motoki asked.

Well, I already have a day, time and place set to lock Usagi and Mamoru up, I said.

Ok, good when it is going to be, Motoki asked.

Well it's going to be tomorrow afternoon. We don't have school tomorrow so it's better and also we don't know how long it's going to take them to admit that they like each other possibly love each other, I said.

Well I think that it's a good idea to put the plan to work tomorrow, Motoki said.

Well, do you know what you're going to tell Mamoru to convince him to come to the place we have picked out, I asked.

I have an Idea but first I need to know where you guys are going to lock them up, Motoki said.

Well we are going to lock them up at one of Rei's storage room at the shrine, I said.

That's a good idea, you just gave me an idea of what I could tell him, Motoki said.

Ok, just make sure that he is there, I said.

Ok, so I guess that I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Motoki said.

Right as Mina was going to answer Motoki Mamoru came up to them.

Hello Mina, Motoki, Mamoru said.

Hello Mamoru, Mina and Motoki said with a too innocent expression.

So I'll be seeing you tomorrow, be on time, I said.

Ok, Motoki said.

I walked away from them back to the booth where the girls were waiting for me.

So Mina what were you talking about with Motoki, Usagi asked.

Oh nothing, it's just that I was asking him to come tomorrow to the shrine to hang out before the sleepover and maybe play some games I told him to bring a friend if he wanted.

Oh, well do you want me to bring some of my own games I have at home, Usagi asked.

Yeah sure that'll be good, the merrier the more, I said.

(Everybody in the table is sweating anime style.)

Mina the saying goes: the more the merrier, Amy said.

I knew that, I said.

**Usagi's POV**

Hey girls I'll be right back, Mina said.

Ok, Ami, Rei, Makoto and I said.

I wonder what Mina need to talk to Motoki about? I mean I don't mind but I still have a feeling that something big is going to happen tomorrow. I wonder why I keep having these feelings. And also, I can't stop thinking about my dreams and about Endymion. I am starting to see his face more clearly. Although, it's not enough for me to know how he really looks.

At that moment Mamoru walks in.

I turn around and I look at him, at that moment he turns his head in my direction and meets my eyes. Suddenly Endymion's image flashes into my mind. I turn around.

Why did Endymion's image flashed into my mind? Those eyes...

At that moment Mina comes, I turn to look at her.

So Mina what were you talking about with Motoki, I asked.

Oh nothing, it's just that I was asking him to come tomorrow to the shrine to hang out before the sleepover and maybe play some games I told him to bring a friend if he wanted.

Oh, well do you want me to bring some of my own games I have at home, I asked.

Yeah sure that'll be good, the merrier the more, Mina said.

(Everybody in the table is sweating anime style.)

Mina the saying goes: the more the merrier, Amy said.

I knew that, Mina said.

Everybody at the table starts laughing.

Hey girls I'm going to the park, see ya later, I said after we all stopped laughing.

You sure you don't want one of us to go with you, Makoto asked.

No I'm alright, bye, I said.

I got to the park and found the hidden rose garden. I sat down in the middle of the garden. But suddenly I felt a presence; I knew that it was Mamoru.

Hello Mamoru, I said.

How you knew it was me, Mamoru asked.

I don't know, it must be the many times I've crashed into you on my way to school, I said.

Must be, Mamoru said with amusement and laughed.

What you are laughing about, I asked.

Well usually we can't have a civilized conversation, we are usually screaming and insulting each other, but lately we talk without fighting each other, Mamoru said.

Well you were really a Baka calling me Odango Atama, I said.

Well it's just because you look cute when you get angry, he said really quiet that I couldn't understand a word.

What was that, I asked.

I said that you look really cute when you get angry, Mamoru said loudly this time.

I looked at him suddenly. He was blushing a little, and to say the least I was surprised.

You think I am cute, I asked.

Yeah, I think that you are cute, Mamoru said blushing even more.

At that moment my communicator went off...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

Why does it have to beep at this moment...stupid youmas'.

I have to go, bye, I said quickly.

_**After the battle...**_

At least we got another rainbow crystal in our possession, I said to the senshis.

Yeah, yeah the girls said.

Hey odango you have been getting to battles pretty quickly lately, Rei said.

Yeah that's because I have been close to the park pyro, I said.

And the name calling started a tongue war.

Moon, Mars cut it out, Jupiter said.

We stopped.

Well I have to go, I bet mama must be worried, bye, I said.

Usagi, remember to come tomorrow to the shrine after lunch, Rei said.

Okay, bye, I said.

**So here was another chapter...please review and enjoy your summer...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed...And here is another chapter...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Mina's POV**

_**Thursday afternoon at the arcade...**_

Hey girls I'll be right back, I said.

Ok, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Usagi said.

Luckily, Mamoru hasn't come yet.

Hey Motoki, I said.

Hello Mina what can I do for you, Motoki asked.

Well, I already have a day, time and place set to lock Usagi and Mamoru up, I said.

Ok, good when it is going to be, Motoki asked.

Well it's going to be tomorrow afternoon. We don't have school tomorrow so it's better and also we don't know how long it's going to take them to admit that they like each other possibly love each other, I said.

Well I think that it's a good idea to put the plan to work tomorrow, Motoki said.

Well, do you know what you're going to tell Mamoru to convince him to come to the place we have picked out, I asked.

I have an Idea but first I need to know where you guys are going to lock them up, Motoki said.

Well we are going to lock them up at one of Rei's storage room at the shrine, I said.

That's a good idea, you just gave me an idea of what I could tell him, Motoki said.

Ok, just make sure that he is there, I said.

Ok, so I guess that I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Motoki said.

Right as Mina was going to answer Motoki Mamoru came up to them.

Hello Mina, Motoki, Mamoru said.

Hello Mamoru, Mina and Motoki said with a too innocent expression.

So I'll be seeing you tomorrow, be on time, I said.

Ok, Motoki said.

I walked away from them back to the booth where the girls were waiting for me.

So Mina what were you talking about with Motoki, Usagi asked.

Oh nothing, it's just that I was asking him to come tomorrow to the shrine to hang out before the sleepover and maybe play some games I told him to bring a friend if he wanted.

Oh, well do you want me to bring some of my own games I have at home, Usagi asked.

Yeah sure that'll be good, the merrier the more, I said.

(Everybody in the table is sweating anime style.)

Mina the saying goes: the more the merrier, Amy said.

I knew that, I said.

**Usagi's POV**

Hey girls I'll be right back, Mina said.

Ok, Ami, Rei, Makoto and I said.

I wonder what Mina need to talk to Motoki about? I mean I don't mind but I still have a feeling that something big is going to happen tomorrow. I wonder why I keep having these feelings. And also, I can't stop thinking about my dreams and about Endymion. I am starting to see his face more clearly. Although, it's not enough for me to know how he really looks.

At that moment Mamoru walks in.

I turn around and I look at him, at that moment he turns his head in my direction and meets my eyes. Suddenly Endymion's image flashes into my mind. I turn around.

Why did Endymion's image flashed into my mind? Those eyes...

At that moment Mina comes, I turn to look at her.

So Mina what were you talking about with Motoki, I asked.

Oh nothing, it's just that I was asking him to come tomorrow to the shrine to hang out before the sleepover and maybe play some games I told him to bring a friend if he wanted.

Oh, well do you want me to bring some of my own games I have at home, I asked.

Yeah sure that'll be good, the merrier the more, Mina said.

(Everybody in the table is sweating anime style.)

Mina the saying goes: the more the merrier, Amy said.

I knew that, Mina said.

Everybody at the table starts laughing.

Hey girls I'm going to the park, see ya later, I said after we all stopped laughing.

You sure you don't want one of us to go with you, Makoto asked.

No I'm alright, bye, I said.

I got to the park and found the hidden rose garden. I sat down in the middle of the garden. But suddenly I felt a presence; I knew that it was Mamoru.

Hello Mamoru, I said.

How you knew it was me, Mamoru asked.

I don't know, it must be the many times I've crashed into you on my way to school, I said.

Must be, Mamoru said with amusement and laughed.

What you are laughing about, I asked.

Well usually we can't have a civilized conversation, we are usually screaming and insulting each other, but lately we talk without fighting each other, Mamoru said.

Well you were really a Baka calling me Odango Atama, I said.

Well it's just because you look cute when you get angry, he said really quiet that I couldn't understand a word.

What was that, I asked.

I said that you look really cute when you get angry, Mamoru said loudly this time.

I looked at him suddenly. He was blushing a little, and to say the least I was surprised.

You think I am cute, I asked.

Yeah, I think that you are cute, Mamoru said blushing even more.

At that moment my communicator went off...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

Why does it have to beep at this moment...stupid youmas'.

I have to go, bye, I said quickly.

_**After the battle...**_

At least we got another rainbow crystal in our possession, I said to the senshis.

Yeah, yeah the girls said.

Hey odango you have been getting to battles pretty quickly lately, Rei said.

Yeah that's because I have been close to the park pyro, I said.

And the name calling started a tongue war.

Moon, Mars cut it out, Jupiter said.

We stopped.

Well I have to go, I bet mama must be worried, bye, I said.

Usagi, remember to come tomorrow to the shrine after lunch, Rei said.

Okay, bye, I said.

**So here was another chapter...please review and enjoy your summer...**


End file.
